


Run Frat Boy Run

by frootylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Frat Boy Harry Styles, M/M, Older Louis, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, liam's an implied sex fiend, zayn and louis are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootylarry/pseuds/frootylarry
Summary: "Race you to the next stoplight. If you win, I'll suck you off.""I barely know you, curly.""That's what makes it fun," he laughed with a wink, an arrogant gleam in his eye."You know what?" Louis readjusted his headband decidedly. "You're on.""Cool. You ready?""You bet I am, frat boy."





	Run Frat Boy Run

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Run by COIN. I don't run but this song makes me want to. Enjoy! :)

This was ridiculous.

This had been not the second, not the third, not the fourth, but the _fifth_ time his thickheaded roommate Zayn, knowing they shared a small flat with practically paper thin walls, asked his boyfriend Liam to come over.

Louis didn't have anything against the guy, don't get him wrong. He was nice and handsome and a good boyfriend as he could see. He was a bit of a brown nose at times, but maybe Louis was the only one who thought that.

But his main problem was that he couldn't control his body, which was apparently manipulated by the mind of a horny fifteen year old boy.

So this led to Louis having to find something to do outside the flat if he doesn't want to hear Liam's grunts and "Ohh, yus, Leeyum" over and over again.

He'd usually go grab some lunch with a friend or something, but for some god forsaken reason Liam had decided to visit Zayn at 10 o'clock in the goddamn morning so Louis did something he hasn't done in a while.

He decided to go for a run.

Lacing up his sneakers and pulling his hair back with a headband, he started out the door.

Louis and Zayn lived in the same building most uni students live in because they're so close to the university. They practically live on campus, even though they had both graduated not too long ago.

So it doesn't take too long until he's not the only one going down the pavement and he can hear someone padding along behind him.

The stranger's footsteps got closer and closer until he feels his presence right alongside him. Louis looks over to find a familiar looking, gorgeous lad with curls all tucked up in a beanie wearing a navy blue tracksuit and orange Nikes.

His face definitely rang a bell, but Louis didn't have time to think too profoundly of it when the boy gives Louis a once over and winks.

"Nice ass, slowpoke," he remarks as he runs just a bit faster in order to be ahead of Louis.

He tries to ignore the burning of his cheeks and thinks, 'Slowpoke? How old's this guy, five?'.

But now he's turned this little run into a competition, and Lord knows how competitive he is. He's not one of the best defenders the Doncaster Rovers have had for nothing.

So Louis very subtly picks up his pace and trots until he's just a few feet ahead of him.

Of course, the lad very soon notices and mirrors him, now ahead of Louis. This continues for the next two blocks or so, one of them getting to a slightly faster pace and temporarily beating the other.

Until the lad slows down a bit when he's the one ahead so he's beside Louis, and suggests something that sparks some interest.

"Race you to the next stoplight. If you win, I'll suck you off."

"I barely know you, curly."

"That's what makes it fun," he laughed with a wink, an arrogant gleam in his eye.

"You know what?", Louis readjusted his headband decidedly. "You're on."

"Cool. You ready?"

"You bet I am, frat boy."

The next stoplight wasn't too far, but it was up a hill so that'd be a challenge. What Louis couldn't understand was how the hell the guy knew he was gay. He knew he was a little flamboyant, but he didn't think it was _that_ obvious.

And surely he doesn't go around doing this to all the men he comes across without knowing whether they swung that way or not.

But for now, Louis was focused on being speed itself, sprinting and breathing hard, wanting to win this race and a blowjob from a stranger, apparently. He was a little desperate because how long has been since he had gotten any action?

Apparently it had been a while since luck was on his side and Harry stumbled a bit on those ridiculously long legs of his before reaching the goal. Louis whooshed past him and skidded to a stop once he had won.

"So, slowpoke, my place or yours?", Louis taunted Harry as he strolled towards him, hands perched on his waist, panting a bit.

"Yours. My frat house is a bit of a drive from here," Harry face broke into a grin and he dusted off his pants.

"Ha! I was fucking right! You are a frat boy," Louis cackled as they walked back to his flat, "Almost didn't recognize you without your popped collar, bright colored shorts, and snapback."

"Hey, I don't dress like that," Harry protested.

"Oh, really?" Louis smirked as he unlocked the door to his flat.

"Of course not," Harry said, walking into the opened door, "I don't pop my collar anymore. Only the douchebags in the fraternity do that."

"Oh, my bad, pretty boy," Louis grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and tossed Harry one.

Harry screwed the cap off and wrapped his lips around the top. He tilted it up and chugged down the water, never breaking eye contact with Louis, even letting little bits of the water dribble down his chin.

The other lad watched on, biting his lip. He knew he was doing this on purpose, the tease. And Louis was definitely ready to claim his prize.

"Thirsty, aren't we?", Louis casually strolled over as Harry flicked his tongue out to catch the last few drops of the cool liquid.

Harry hummed and smirked, watching Louis get slightly flustered, "Want me to suck your cock now, don't you? You want me to get down on my knees right here on your kitchen tile."

"Well, it's not gonna suck itself," Louis raised an eyebrow as his lips quirked up.

Harry determinedly leaned closer to the older lad's face and planted his hands on his waist. Harry's pink, plump lips were right there for Louis to drink in and lick and bite, but the green eyed boy pulled away before he could make a move and sank down to his knees, sliding his massive hands down his waist and settling on his arse, giving it a squeeze.

Louis groaned quietly as Harry tugged his athletic shorts halfway down his lusciously thick thighs.

He nosed at Louis' rapidly stiffening cock and began tracing it with his warm, wet tongue, dampening the fabric.

Harry pulled back to look up at Louis through his lashes, who was starting to get all worked up, and tugged his boxers down with his shorts. Louis hissed as he felt the rush of cold air between his legs, then moaned softly as Harry lazily skimmed his hand over his length to get him fully hard.

Harry teasingly brushed his closed mouth over the head, making Louis thrust up instinctively, trying to part those dark, plump lips of his and get into that delicious mouth. Harry's tongue got in on the action when it started licking at the head, up, around, and over, occasionally lingering at the tip, Louis soft moans enticing him to go on.

He finally let Louis into his warm, wet mouth, where Harry slowly began to pick up a pace, tonguing the slit, bobbing up and down, twisting his head at times like he was born for it.

"Hey", Louis groaned out, "Wanna fuck your mouth, god."

Harry meekly nodded, sat back on his legs, and tilted his head back slightly, Louis' fingers threading their way into his curls. Louis started with shallow, experimental thrusts, not wanting to hurt the younger lad.

When it seemed like he could take it, Louis went beserk and began to drive into Harry's sinful mouth, nothing but the slick of saliva, Louis' moans, and Harry's occasional hums filling the room.

Louis glanced down at Harry and groaned, met with the sight of dark red lips stretched around his thick cock, disappearing in and out as Louis gripped his head still, the green eyed boy absolutely relishing it. That was enough for Louis to bite his lip harshly and reach his climax, gripping Harry's curls to the point where it seemed a bit painful, hips stuttering as he shot down Harry's throat without warning.

As he pulled out, drops of release dribbled out his cock and down Harry's chin, and Louis would be lying if he said that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Harry got up on his feet and used his fingers to wipe off any cum on his face and sucked it off his fingers, "Was it good?"

"So good," Louis nodded, "I still don't know where I recognize you from, though."

"You don't remember?", Harry crossed his arms and leaned on the counter, "It was at a club, about five days ago. You were drunk off your ass and we snogged in a booth with a dingy light. You were insistent on calling me 'frat boy' once you saw my snapback, completely disregarding my actual name."

"You know, I actually have a foggy recollection of that," Louis laughed, "What I really remember was waking up with a massive hangover, an orange snapback on my head and pretty green eyes trying to pry it off me."

Before Harry could say anything else, Zayn barged in with Liam trailing behind.

"And you say we're loud," Zayn scoffed and grabbed a cheese stick from the fridge, nibbling on it before offering some to a shirtless Liam.

"Oh, please, at least I'm not going at it five times a day, every day," Louis rolled his eyes and turned back to a giggling Harry, "So, would you want to go out sometime? Somewhere away from these wankers?"

"Hmm.. Maybe, maybe not," he replied.

"What's it gonna take then, smartass?", Louis smirked.

"I'll race ya for it," Harry grinned cheekily.

"Alright, frat boy, I see how it is. You're on."


End file.
